


Asexuality

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Joey thinks you're gonna break up with him, but your words tell a different story than he originally thought.
Relationships: Joey Tribbiani/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Asexuality

Joey gives you quick glances from his place on the couch, hesitant to do anything since you’ve placed yourself so far away from him. You also seem to be concentrating on the movie you both rented, passion settled in your eyes due to the interesting storyline. He would hate to break that moment for you, especially with how much he loves how invested you can get with characters. And normally, he would enjoy the movie too, simply happy to be living this moment with you, but the conversation he had with his friends earlier today keeps playing in his head. 

* * *

“So you really like her, huh?" 

Joey notices the teasing smile on Ross’s lips, though it’s the light in his eyes that tells him that his friend is happy for him. 

"Yeah…” Joey smiles warmly as your face come to his mind. “Yeah, I really do." 

"That’s great.” Ross gives his shoulder a gentle tap. “I’m really happy for you, man." 

Chandler finishes taking a sip from his coffee, giving his two friends a squinted look. "She must be really good in bed." 

"Chandler!" 

"Oh, what? Don’t look all offended, Ross.” The sarcastic man takes another sip. “They’ve been together for three months and he hasn’t tried to sleep with anyone else. This is a first." 

"Actually, um…” Joey takes a small pause, not quite sure how to say it. “We haven’t… done anything." 

His two friends give him a shock, though he’s not sure which is the most surprised. 

"You haven’t…?” Ross makes a strange gesture with his hand, to which Joey nods. “Wow… That’s… really unusual from you-" 

"Who are you-” Chandler suddenly cuts him off, pointing rather roughly at Joey. “-and what have you done with my best friend?" 

Joey just blinks in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about, Chandler… I’m still me!" 

"I don’t believe it.” Ross gives out a sight while Chandler speaks. “You’re telling me that you haven’t slept with anyone at all in three months? Not even her?" 

"Chandler, please…” The sarcastic man gives out a groan of frustration before he lets Ross take over. “Joey… Why?" 

"Why… what?" 

"Why haven’t you slept with (Y/N)?" 

"I don’t know, I just…” He shrugs. “… don’t feel like we need to. Plus, she seems rather distant when the topic comes out, so I figured I would just leave it alone." 

"Oh.” Chandler’s voice suddenly seems pitiful, the guy looking down at his cup of coffee. “Well, you two had a good run." 

"Huh?” Joey notices that Ross’s eyes are filled with sadness and comfort, something that makes him utterly confused. “What do you mean by that?" 

"She’s gonna break up with you, man." 

"What? Really? No!” Joey looks away from Chandler to give Ross a desperate look. “I really like her! Why would she break up with me?" 

"I don’t know, maybe you lost your mojo or something and she doesn’t think you can get the job done-" 

"Now, let’s not lose hope.” Ross gives Chandler a small glare to shut him up before he focuses back on Joey. “Maybe you two just… need to sleep together. Make her see that you can be more than just… you." 

Joey stays silent for a moment, worry all over his mind. "You really think so?" 

Chandler gives him a look from his place. "It’s worth a try.”

* * *

So here he is now, sitting on his couch next to you as you two are watching a movie. His friends words getting louder in his head… and if he doesn’t do something about it soon, they’re just never going to shut up. 

He notices how you tense up when he wraps an arm around your shoulders, asking himself of this really is a good idea… He can already hear Chandler’s voice telling him that if he gives up now, it’s you he’s giving up: forever. And so he gently hugs you closer despite his instincts telling him to stop, his lips touching your cheek for a small second before you part away and put the movie on pause. 

"Joey, we need to talk.“ 

He moves his arm away when you turn towards him, his stomach twisting. "What is it…?" 

"Well, um…” You look down at your lap for a second, biting your bottom lip nervously. “It’s kinda hard to say…" 

’ _Oh no…_ ’ He thinks, watching you with worry as he notices the hesitation on your face. ’ _This is it… She’s gonna break up with me…_ ‘ 

You look into his brown eyes with uncertainty, internally terrified of how he’s gonna react to what you have to say… while he’s internally terrified that you’re going to leave him. 

"Joey…” You give out a sigh, deciding to just let it out. “… I’m asexual." 

He blinks for a few seconds, confused. "Huh?" 

"I’m asexual.” You start playing with your hands, really nervous now. “Which means… that I’m, um… not interested in having sex." 

’ _He’s gonna leave me now._ ’ Those are the words you hear in your mind as you watch him slowly starting to understand, feeling sick to your stomach at the thought of him tossing you aside for something better. ’ _There’s no way he’ll_ -' 

"Oh, thank god.” It’s your turn to give him a confused look, not understanding how he’s suddenly smiling in relief. “I thought you wanted to break up with me." 

"What? No, of course not!” You take his hand in both of yours, worry settling in yours. “I really like you, Joey." 

Happiness seems to instantly appear in his eyes, his lips stretching out. "I really like you too." 

You give out a relieved laugh, partially hiding your face with your free hand. "To be honest, I thought you would want to break up with me." 

"What? Because you don’t wanna have sex?" 

"Yeah…” Your lips turn into a small smile. “Phoebe and the girls have told me that you’re quite the Don Juan." 

"Well, I do have a certain charm, don’t you think?" 

You snort when he caresses his chin while smirking proudly. "Yeah, yeah you do." 

You spend the rest of the afternoon talking about what you’re going to do: whether you’ll occasionally have sex with him, if he can have other sexual partners, or any other type of arrangement that better suits you. Joey is happy with whatever you decide because he better spent a lifetime with you than anyone else.


End file.
